The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility vehicles, mini-vans, and other vehicles in which there are two or more rows of seating, are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating.
Items carried within vehicle cargo storage areas are often free to move about during vehicle operation, which may be undesirable. Cargo netting may be used to restrain items from movement within vehicle cargo storage compartments. While such netting may adequately restrain items from movement, cargo netting may require the use of two hands to hold the cargo netting back while placing items therewithin, which may be cumbersome.
Various devices are known for dividing vehicle storage compartments to prevent movement of items stored therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,155 to Wisniewski et al. describes a storage system for a vehicle cargo compartment that includes a cover that is removably attached to the floor of the cargo compartment and that is configured to rotate between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,537 to Saleem et al. describes a storage unit that extends between, and connects to, vehicle panels of a vehicle storage area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,384 to Wisniewski describes a storage system for a vehicle that includes a molded bin and a cover pivotally secured to the bin.
Unfortunately, these devices are somewhat complex and bulky and are not adapted to be compactly stored within the cargo storage area of a vehicle. Moreover, in vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space may be somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists for a cargo storage device that can securely retain items within a cargo storage area during operation of a vehicle and that can be easily stored in an out-of-the-way location when not needed, and without requiring that the storage device be removed from the cargo storage area. In addition, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, an apparatus for storing items within vehicles is provided that includes a panel pivotally secured within a cargo compartment (e.g., to a vehicle cargo compartment wall, floor, etc.) and movable about a substantially vertical axis between a closed position in adjacent, face-to-face relationship with the wall and one or more open positions substantially transverse to the wall, and a retractable retaining belt operably associated with the panel, wherein the retaining belt is movable between retracted and extended positions. The retaining belt has a free end and a post attached to the free end that is configured to be gripped by a user so as to move the retaining belt to an extended position. A floor within the vehicle (e.g., a vehicle cargo compartment floor) includes one or more apertures formed therein, and the post includes an end portion that is configured to be removably inserted into the one or more apertures so as to maintain the retaining belt in one or more respective extended positions.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the retaining belt is disposed within the panel, and the retaining belt free end extends from a slot within the panel. The slot may be formed in various locations on the panel. A preferred location for the slot is in a free end of the panel or adjacent thereto.
The retaining belt may be formed from various materials and may have various shapes, lengths and configurations. According to embodiments of the present invention, the belt has a web configuration.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the panel may include a pocket formed therein that is configured to removably receive the post therein when the retaining belt is in a retracted position. The post serves as a handle that can be gripped by a user to move the panel from a closed position to an open position when the post is retained in the pocket.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the panel may be configured to be substantially flush with the wall when in the closed position. According to embodiments of the present invention, the vehicle wall may have a storage area formed therewithin. The panel may be pivotally secured to the wall and movable between a closed position covering the storage area and one or more open positions substantially transverse to the wall allowing access to the storage area.